


Crystal Clear

by scioubeez



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dominance, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Power Play, Threesome - M/M/M, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28795488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scioubeez/pseuds/scioubeez
Summary: "You're not that good of a teacher."(the boys have some fun)
Relationships: Porco Galliard/Eren Yeager, Reiner Braun/Eren Yeager, Reiner Braun/Porco Galliard, Reiner Braun/Porco Galliard/Eren Yeager
Comments: 26
Kudos: 223





	Crystal Clear

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i'm not going to say anything just... take it. it was bound to happen
> 
> anime onlies this is free real estate, no plot, no spoilers whatsoever, go wild!!

"Leave that to me, will you," grunts Porco, his shoulder bumping into Eren's as he shoves him aside, though more gently than he intended to. Eren eyes him as he lets him take over: unbuttoning shirts isn't a skill he's particularly adept at, apparently. And even if he were, Porco wants to do it on his own.

"Was that too slow for you?" croons Eren, shifting forward on the bed, the tip of his chin digging into Reiner's shoulder, and even then he never breaks eye contact with Porco. He could be asking that question to both of them: Porco tears his gaze away from those piercing grey eyes and sits back on his legs, knees digging into the mattress as he shoves the now open shirt off Reiner's arms, helped by Eren as he tugs at the fabric lazily, not helping much.

"Eren," gasps Reiner, right as Porco lunges forward to start kissing the free side of his neck, "if you're- _ah_ \- if you're not feeling up to it we could-"

"No," he murmurs, his voice steelier than before, and his hand starts stroking his thigh, fingers spread open, all under Porco's watchful stare while he keeps kissing and nipping at Reiner's neck, "I like where this is going."

"Oi," rasps Porco then, Reiner swallowing loudly as he grabs Eren's wrist, "keep your hands where I can see them. I'm calling the shots here."

"I know that," retorts Eren as he resumes stroking up Reiner's thigh anyway, a strength in his arm that Porco severely underestimated, "let me have my fun. You're not doing much, anyway."

"Hey," pants Reiner, though both of them completely ignore him- or at least it looks like it. While Porco's stopped doing pretty much anything just to glare at Eren and try to keep his hands within manageable boundaries, Eren's gotten increasingly closer to Reiner's groin, much to his appreciation. "Let's just-"

"Stop talking," interjects Eren, now turning his attention fully towards Reiner, "your voice is distracting."

Now Porco gets all up in his face, grabbing the front of Eren's shirt, and all he manages to do is get a bored side-eye glance in answer. "Don't you dare talk to him like that."

"Why? He likes it," murmurs Eren, not bothered by Porco's hold on him. Instead he shifts towards Reiner and whispers in his ear, "right? You really like it, don't you?"

Porco's hand lets go of Eren's shirt now: he can only stare, his cheeks on fire as Eren dips his head and starts to kiss, loudly and slowly, a path all over Reiner's neck. He lets his head fall back, surrendering completely to the touch with a low whimper, all while Eren's hand moves away from his thigh and runs up his stomach, all the way up to his neck, so he can reach around its back and grab the short hair on Reiner's nape. That's when he bites down on his skin, where neck meets shoulder, Porco swallowing as Reiner starts gasping, a hand grabbing the back of Eren's shirt trying to ground himself, the other patting on the bed, distractedly, trying to reach for Porco.

"Leave some for me," grunts Porco, his voice breaking halfway through: Eren stops then, side-eyeing him as he answers, lips still brushing against Reiner's marked skin.

"There's enough of him for both of us," is all he says, then goes back to it, a loud slurping sound that has Reiner arch his back and squeeze his eyes shut.

Porco can't help but snort, maybe trying to mask the arousal he feels at seeing Reiner so pliant under another man's touch. "Hickeys? What are you, a teenager?"

Now it's Reiner who smirks, a lone drop of sweat rolling down his temple. "I kinda like them, though," he sighs, a broken moan at the tail end of it, right as Porco's hand runs up his other thigh and lands on his groin, cupping him while he grows harder in his pants.

"Yeah, there's a lot of things you like," retorts Porco, finding some confidence in their usual bickering, and he moves forward to kiss his lips just like Reiner loves it the most, and he melts against him, his free hand running up his arm.

That exchange seems to have piqued Eren's interest: he removes his teeth from Reiner's skin and wipes his mouth on the back of his hand, eyeing both of them as they keep kissing, tongues sliding into each other's mouth with expertise.

"Is that so," he croons, biting his lip as he runs his hand all over Reiner's front, noticing how he shivers into the kiss. "Hey, Galliard. What else does he like?"

Porco smirks against Reiner's lips then, moving back just to answer, both cocky and inebriated by the kisses, "he likes me," only to resume his attack on Reiner's mouth. They keep kissing, whimpering and gasping into each other's mouths, until Porco manages to push Reiner down on the bed, effectively putting more distance between him and Eren.

"What else then?" he insists, his eyes roaming all over Reiner's hips as Porco makes quick work of his pants, unbuttoning them. "Come on, teach me. Will you?"

"Getting lively, are we," snorts Porco, though he does stop and turns to look at Eren: now there's a glint in his eyes, he's more attentive, and his hand managed to get back on Reiner's thigh at some point. It's like he needs- or maybe, wants, instructions.

As he entertains the thought, Porco looks down at Reiner: he's staring at both of them, lips parted, breathing heavily, an outright mess just like he always is after a good kissing session with Porco. Not to mention the state of his pants.

"Fine," he concedes then, clearing his throat, "but forget about kissing him. That mouth's mine, got it?"

Eren smirks at those words, though it's very subdued, and somewhat enticing. Porco will never admit that, though. "Alright," he answers, his eyes widening for a fraction of a second as he shifts on his knees, adding in a breathier voice, "tell me how he likes to be fucked, then."

He has to steady himself before speaking up again. Porco can tell that it's affecting Reiner, as well, because he's breathing harder than before, as if he couldn't wait any longer: that is going to be a huge help, he thinks, licking his lips.

"Let's make things crystal clear," he sighs, "you're not kissing him and you're not fucking him in the arse. Got that?"

Eren nods, though he's not blinking. He's very focused.

"Come on, Porco," chuckles Reiner, and his laugh is so breathy that both Porco and Eren turn to look down at him, to see just how red he is in the face, how he wants them to do something, anything, how desperate he looks. "Don't be like that."

"So you'd let me," concludes Eren, narrowing his eyes, and Porco swallows heavily, "isn't that what you mean... Reiner?"

As soon as he says his name, Reiner bites down on his lips, nostrils flaring, all while Eren's hand starts playing with the hem of his unbuttoned pants. He's still not answering, though: he whimpers, again, as Eren grabs his pants and shoves them down his thighs, silently waiting for him to lift his hips, all under Porco's heavy-lidded gaze. He's frozen in place, his own lips parted as he feels himself grow harder.

"You like being told what to do," he murmurs, moving up Reiner's body, hair falling down both sides of his face as he inches closer, "and I like ordering you around. We're a perfect fit."

Porco is shaking his head already: no way in hell he's going to let that pass, _he_ is Reiner's perfect fit, but he stops when Reiner glances at him, then back to Eren, and his eyes are so wide, his breathing so labored, and there's something about seeing Eren's hand stroke all over Reiner's body so possessively that makes him second-guess his actions.

Now Reiner closes his eyes, Eren's face so close to his that their noses are almost touching. "Porco," murmurs Reiner then, eyebrows drawn together, a silent plea: before answering, he has to clear his throat and try to gain some semblance of control over himself.

"Yeah," he concedes, and as soon as he's done speaking Reiner's lips part with a wet, sloppy sound, a broken sigh coming out of them- and Eren wastes no time, mouth crashing into Reiner's, kissing him roughly to the point of pushing his head down into the mattress, Reiner's muffled moans causing Porco's breath to hitch in his throat.

It's very different from how Porco does it: he allows Reiner to take control when they kiss, lets him taste his mouth properly, plays with his lower lip, tugging at it with sharp teeth before sucking on it, taking his sweet time. Eren does none of that: he's rough, demanding, takes all he wants and needs from Reiner and leaves him an outright mess, panting and moaning, out of breath, and it's so fucking _hot_ that he might or might not be unbuttoning his own pants, as well.

Then he remembers, he was supposed to show him how Reiner likes it, wasn't he? "Oi," he calls out, weakly, right as Reiner runs both hands through Eren's hair, their heads tilting to opposite sides to deepen the kiss, Eren's hand reaching down towards his groin, under Porco's glare.

"Oi," he spits again, grabbing Eren's wrist roughly: they stop, Eren grunting against Reiner's mouth, and he turns around to look at him questioningly. They're both panting, lips wet and swollen, Eren's hair a tangled nightmare between Reiner's long fingers. "Come here, I'll show you."

Eren licks his lips, eyelids heavy on his grey eyes, and does as he's told: he shifts back, sitting beside Porco, all while Reiner runs a hand through his own hair, trying to steady himself. Porco notices he's leaking already, so they've got to be fast.

"I'm listening," he croaks, Porco blinking several times before composing himself, Eren's voice doing quite a number on him.

"Ever jerked someone off before?" he starts, licking his lips, as Reiner shifts and whimpers, pushing his hips into the air. He can't take it anymore.

Eren shakes his head, pushing his hair behind his ear. Porco exhales shakily, tearing his gaze away from him as he takes Reiner's cock in hand, involuntarily licking his lips.

"He likes it slow," explains Porco, demonstrating with tight yet fluid pumps, Reiner's eyes falling shut as his whole face scrunches up, "but firm. And constant, don't drop the pace."

It looks like Eren's not listening: he's paying very little attention to Porco's hand, his gaze transfixed on Reiner's face, the expressions he makes, how he mouths Porco's name, sweat rolling down the side of his neck, the slight blush at the centre of his chest. So much for wanting to learn- but maybe he's more of a practical learner. Only one way to find out.

Though Eren precedes him: his hand closes around Reiner's cock, brushing against Porco's, and he tries to mimick him, all while Reiner throws his head back, gasping louder.

"Like this?" he blurts out, glaring at Porco, now, and it's clear what he wants- he's ready to do it on his own, now. He wants Porco to take his hand off, he wants Reiner all to himself; no way Porco is going to give up so easily, though.

"Yeah," grunts back Porco, and now Reiner moves his head back forward so he can look at them, his hand finding Porco's cheek to catch his attention.

"Come here," he pleads, "kiss me," he gasps, and Porco does just that: he isn't letting go of him as he bends down, his grip still firm just how Reiner likes it, and the way he moans into the kiss does wonders to Porco's self-esteem. It's different, it's better, it's how it should be.

Then, Eren bends down as well, his hand covering Porco's, breathing more labored as he stares at them- it's unnerving, but also validating, it's hot, he's watching how it's done, and he better learn from the best.

"Let me kiss you too, Reiner," he murmurs, both Reiner and Porco stopping at the sound of his voice, still gasping into each other's mouths as they glance at him.

"No, he won't," rasps Porco, tilting his head to kiss Reiner again as he still glares at Eren. He stops, though, when Reiner outright wails, Eren's hand shifting lower to cup his balls.

"Are you going to, then?" he challenges, raising his eyebrows at Porco, all while Reiner starts losing control under them.

"I'd never," he spits, pumping Reiner harder, licking his lips, never looking away from Eren.

A slight smile pulling at his lips, then Eren's mouth is pressed up against Porco's, and he melts into it, pushed back by the force of his kiss, Reiner moaning louder, thrusting into Porco and Eren's hands as they keep kissing heatedly, eyes half-lidded as they glare at each other. When they break the kiss, gasping for breath, Reiner starts shivering all over- and he comes, his hand finding Porco's arm and grabbing it, hard, probably doing the same to Eren with his other hand, holding on for dear life.

"You're not that good of a teacher," breathes Eren, though his flushed face says otherwise, and Porco pays him literally no mind as he dips down to kiss Reiner on the lips, soon joined by Eren yet again, both of them taking turns on his mouth. He's going to prove him wrong this time around.

Reiner sneaks a glance at them from behind half-lidded eyes, smirking lazily into the kiss- into both kisses, as he tries to catch his breath.


End file.
